Auzhoax
*'Genes Spliced:' Aurix + Zhoase *'Dominant "Parent":' Aurix The Auzhoax (/ɑː.ˈʒoʊksˌ/) are a neogenetic hybrid that, like their relative the Zrrmzarix, must live a pelagic lifestyle, often more at home in shallow seas. They are the smallest neogenetic Aurixan hybrid yet, due to the micrometre size of one of the ancestors significantly dropping the overall size of the hybrid down. Their small size and an evolution involving their arms explained below makes them into excellent aquatic scouts and espionage agents. Mutations are as follows: * The death petal has shrunk in overall length, becoming a bit more compact. This is likely caused by a gene from the Zhoase, as their mouths are barely more than a hole in the front of their body. Even so it barely causes any alteration in feeding tactics; they're already small enough where a few inches of extra length really doesn't make a particular difference. * The body has shrunk in overall length due to their Aurixan genes being altered by those of the Zhoase. This makes it difficult for them to get injured as their form is compact now and is certainly a smaller target. * The cellular structure of the Zhoase is somewhat similar to that of the Diatak, and is in fact what one might considered "crystalized"; that is to say, it has a crystalline cellular wall made out of silicon. This allows their body to be stiff, hard, and supported. This has given the tentacle-arms a stiffened structure and they are far less capable of manipulation. They are now used to swim, in a manner passed down by its Zhoase parent. This gives them the ability to shoot forward very quickly from a stopped position. While the Zrrmzarix might be able to beat them in overall speed due to their size and streamlined physique, they cannot beat the Auzhoax in an ability to avoid attacks. * The legs have entirely atrophied, and no longer exist; this being said they are unneeded as Auzhoax cannot operate outside of water anyway. * The tail has, again thanks to genes borrowed from the Zhoase parent, split into three and are more flexible than that of the typical Aurix. They are used as the primary attack feature, stabbing multiple foes or one opponent multiple places. This makes them quite deadly despite the loss of the use of their tentacle-arms and the complete atrophy of their legs. * The leathery neck plate has extended significantly, and now wraps along the sides of the head and actually nearly protects the gills. The genetic structure of the cells of the Zhoase causes it to be stronger than that of its hybridized relative, leading it to be better at defensive abilities. * Their gills have grown larger now that they are a fully-aquatic species. * Their anal fins have grown in length, making them now capable of working again. They are now used to aid in balance again and can also aid in movement through water to a small extent. Gallery Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials Category:Species Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Sapient Species Category:Vuunega Inhabitants Category:Original Aliens Category:Somarinoa's Content